February 12, 2007
Bo: Okay. Could I have a muffin, please? Thanks. Kayla: Bo. Bo: Hey. Kayla: Sorry it took so long. Bo: It's okay. Kayla: I was at the hospital with Steve. Bo: Is he all right? Kayla: I don't know. I thought he was. He agreed to do the whole hypnotherapy thing, and, you know, he really wanted to find out what was going on with him with these episodes. Bo: Well, that whole thing must have been difficult. Kayla: It was horrible. Bo: Did he remember anything while he was under? Kayla: He was tortured, Bo. Bo: Tortured? Kayla: Yeah. He remembered, um, the place where they took him, the room, the bare walls, the bright lights, and being on this table, like...in an operating room, you know? Bo: Did he remember who did this to him? Kayla: No, he got so agitated, so the doctor took him out of it. Bo: Did he remember anything, faces, anything at all? Kayla: He claims he doesn't. Bo: You don't believe him? Kayla: I just felt like he was holding out, you know, holding back. But I just felt like he had been through so much I couldn't pressure him. Bo: Yeah. Marlena thinks she knows who tortured him. Kayla: Marlena? Bo: Yeah. You know what? This is crazy. I shouldn't say anything. Kayla: No, really. Wha-- what did she say? Bo: She said that John came to her in a dream, and he wanted to tell her what EJ Said to him before he shot him. Kayla: What did John say? Bo: That Steve was brainwashed by the Dimeras and taken to a lab of some sort -- probably like you described -- and programmed. Kayla: To do what? Bo: Marlena didn't know. She woke up before John told her. EJ: I'm glad the old man's improving. Listen, uh, tell him -- tell him everything's going right along as planned. Steve: I remembered. EJ: I'll have to call you back. Steve: It was you. EJ: I have no idea what you're talking about, Steven. Steve: You had me strapped down to a table. You were torturing me. EJ: Sorry, don't recall. Steve: You don't recall? You crazy bastard, you were laughing while I begged for mercy. I saw you in that room. EJ: Listen, I think you've escaped from a psychiatric hospital, and that's very bad, Steven. I think you need to go back there. Steve: You shut up. You have five seconds to tell me what you did to me and why. EJ: What are you going to do, huh? You gonna hold another knife to my throat, you gonna push me through another window? Steve: Time's up. EJ: Ah, I don't think so. Oh, yes. See, you're one of us now, Steven. There we go. Oh. Who's a good dog? Who's a good dog, eh? Who's a good dog? Kayla: Thank you. Bo: John coming to Marlena in a dream, that's probably just her need to see him. I wouldn't take it too seriously. Kayla: You are taking it seriously, or you wouldn't have told me. Bo: Well, now I'm thinking that was a mistake. I probably should have just kept my mouth shut and told Marlena to do the same thing. Kayla: This isn't the first time she's had these dreams. Bo: Really? Kayla: I think she has this sense that John is trying to say something to her, to connect in some way. Bo: Come on. The man's in a coma. Kayla: I'm not saying that it's logical or that it makes any sense, but how on earth would Marlena know that Steve had been brainwashed or programmed by the Dimeras? Bo: She doesn't know, and neither do we. Kay, it was just a dream. Kayla: No, no, no, no. It's more than that. All this stuff is connected to what's going on with Steve right now. I think there's a part of you that absolutely believes that, too, or you would have never brought this up with me. Bo: Okay, yeah. Marlena thinks this is some kind of an omen, a warning that Steve is in trouble. Kayla: Listen, I know that Steve's in trouble. For weeks, I've been trying to help him, and he keeps shutting me out. Bo: Well, Kay, he loves you. He's trying to protect you. Kayla: But he's the one that needs protecting. He's in danger, Bo, and I just feel if we don't do something to stop this, something horrible's gonna happen to him. EJ: So, we had a little breakthrough, did we? Hmm. Now you want some answers. Do you want to know exactly what I did to you? Well, I'll tell you. It's nothing so terrible. Hey, there we go. Nothing so terrible. See, you were chosen by Stefano -- handpicked, really -- to be an agent for the Dimeras. And you were preprogrammed to be entirely under our control from the moment that Benjy showed you the tarot card. I have to hand it to you, old man. Your willpower is unusually strong, which is why I think you're gonna be our finest soldier yet. I think, old boy, you're gonna be even better than that miserable failure John black. Steve: I'm nobody's soldier! EJ: Well, if you would prefer, I think slave and minion are still available. You see, Steve, you're gonna do exactly what I want you to do when I want you to do it. Steve: I'll never give in. I'll never give in. EJ: Well, here's the thing. You see, if you fail to accept your fate, then I'm afraid it's gonna affect somebody very close to you -- Kayla, perhaps. More likely, maybe Stephanie, your lovely daughter. She had that awful car accident, but she survived. And, of course, one wonders whether next time she'll be so lucky. Hmm? Ah, ah, eh, ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Bo: Kayla, again, we're talking about a dream here, what Marlena thinks is an omen. Kayla: But she's right. Steve is in danger, and it all has to do with the Dimeras. You know, these episodes started right after Benjy gave him that tarot card. Bo: What are you talking about? Kayla: Benjy came to see Steve yesterday, and he admitted that Stefano had sent him to reacquaint himself with us, but specifically to give Steve this tarot card. I guess it was supposed to trigger some kind of posthypnotic response. Well, obviously, it did. Bo: Why would Stefano do this to Steve? To what end? It's the hospital. Hello? What? All right, well, thank you for telling me. Bo: What? Kayla: Steve broke out of the psyche hospital. He must have done that right after I left. Bo: Hey, come on. Kayla: What? Bo: I got a feeling I know where he went. Let's go. All right? Hurry. Steve: You do anything to hurt my wife and my baby, I will kill you. EJ: I won't do anything to hurt them, Steve. You will. Steve: You can't make me. You can't make me hurt... Kayla and Stephanie. You can't make me. EJ: Oh, there we go. Really, Steve? Years of your life are missing. How do you know you haven't hurt somebody already? How do you know you haven't killed someone? Steve: You'll never get away this. I'll call the police. EJ: Call the police? What are you gonna tell them, "a madman is controlling my mind"? Steve: You're insane! You're -- EJ: What? I'm not the one that's crazy. You are. And if I choose to, I can make it a lot worse. Accept it, Steve. I own you. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Kayla: Steve, Steve! Bo: Steve! Get away from him. Kayla: What's wrong? What happened to you? What have you done to my husband? EJ: I didn't do anything. I was standing in here, minding my own business, when your husband came in here and attacked me again like some madman. Steve: Kayla, I saw him in the room. I saw him. It's him. EJ: Kayla, I thought you were having him committed for psychological evaluation. Kayla: Come over here. Come over here a second. What are you doing? Why did you leave the hospital? Steve: I saw him. It was him in the room. He tortured me. He shocked me, fried my brains. Bo: Steve, Steve, take it easy. Let's get you back to the hospital, okay? Steve: No, please, man, not the hospital, man. I'll lose it. Don't take me there, please. Kayla: Steve, Steve. Steve: Listen, I surrender. Just take me in, man. Put me in a cell, but don't take me back to that psyche ward. I can't do it! Bo: All right. Take it easy. If you want to go down to the station, that's where I'll take you, okay? Steve: Yeah. I'm sorry, baby. I'm trying. Kayla: Listen, I know that. I know that. It's gonna be all right. Everything's gonna be all right. I promise you. I will stay right by your side. I am gonna help you through this. Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Steve: Yes. Bo: Why don't you guys wait for me in the car? I'm gonna have a little chat with Elvis jr. Here. Take it easy, man. Kayla: Come on. Wait. There's something I want to say, too. You are gonna pay for what you did to my husband. God as my witness, you are gonna pay. Category:2007